High demands are placed on internal combustion engines, in particular those in motor vehicles. The pollutant emissions are subject to legal regulations and the customer demands low fuel consumption, safe and reliable operation, and low servicing costs. To meet said demands, reliable operation of the internal combustion engine is required, during which in particular erroneous injections are avoided.